bloody_bunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
In The City
"In The City (2010 remake)" is the first episode of "Bloody Bunny". Synopsis The episode starts off with a shot of the city. The camera pans down to the Skull Minions as they load trucks full of dolls. Little do they know, they are being watched from a building top by Bloody Bunny. Bunny dives down in front of the area, the minions immediately turn their attention to it. Bunny then rushes at them and attacks all but one, who holds up a white flag. This proves to be a mistake as the flag holding minion pushes a button and unleashes robotic spiders from the doll crates. Bunny pulls out it's knives and destroys several of the spiders. The three remaining spiders shoot lasers at Bunny, who runs away from them. The spiders chase Bunny up a building. When they get to the top of it, the spiders shoot lasers at Bunny, at first Bunny just stands there, but jumps at the last second. The lasers hit a mirror and bounce back at the spiders, destroying them. As Bunny turns around to leave, one of the spiders, with it's last bit of energy, shoots Bunny with a laser, causing an explosion. In the credits, a truck opens up, as a girl, holding a guitar case, steps out. She looks down and sees a stuffed Bloody Bunny laying in the garbage. Differences from the original *In this remake, the flag holding minion tosses aside the flag and pulls out a button but. **In the original, the flag itself is the button. *In the original, after Bunny slices the first spider, news headlines cover the screen, and afterwards Mumu shows up and gives Bunny information about the spiders. **This was taken out in the remake. *In the remake, Bunny fights several of the spiders before running from the remaining three. **In the original, Bunny runs immediately as the three spiders shoot at it. *The chase scene is longer in the original. *In the original, after destroying the spiders, Bunny walks to edge of the rooftop and sees several trucks and jumps down to them. Bunny and Mumu investigate one of the trucks the Skull Minions were using, Mumu pulls a sheet off the truck, revealing the initials DW. This triggers a memory for Bunny, where it and it's owner were at a lab where the DW initials were seen. Bunny and Mumu are shown to be being watched by the Skull Minions. **In the remake, after Bunny destroys the remaining three spider, one of the spiders survives long enough to shoot Bunny with a laser. As the credits roll, a truck opens up, as a girl, holding a guitar case, steps out. She looks down and sees a stuffed Bloody Bunny laying in the garbage. Trivia *The original can be viewed here. *While not confirmed, it's possible the girl at the end is ayupan, which would possibly lead into "Ayupan x Bloody Bunny". **Although this unlikely, as ayupan is never seen with a guitar.